Steering systems for industrial cranes such as gantry cranes are well known in the art. Gantry cranes are used for lifting and transporting large cargo containers to and from railroad cars, truck trailers and other locations as well as for lifting and transporting boats. An operator utilizes the steering system to navigate the gantry crane through rail yards, warehouses, boat yards or other locations. While the steering systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations.
The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior steering systems. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.